


Clay Appuzzo One Shots

by ConstantWriter85



Category: I'm Dying Up Here (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Bullying, Clay Lives, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Strong Female Characters, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85
Summary: A place for all my Clay Appuzzo Drabbles and One-Shots (the shorter ones) from Tumblr. Each chapter is Clay x Reader, and each chapter is a separate one-shot. Please check the warnings listed before each chapter.
Relationships: Clay Appuzzo/Original Female Character(s), Clay Appuzzo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Wear the Lace One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay doesn't care what you wear--he just wants you.

You muttered to yourself as you pawed through your suitcase. Clay would be back any second, and you still hadn’t decided what to wear for him tonight.

He’d just appeared on the Johnny Carson show, and had _even been asked to the couch_. It was the pinnacle of his career, a door-opener if there ever was one. He had been giddy with happiness, flying high as he called you from the studio.

_“We’re celebrating tonight, baby. I’m bringing back a big ‘ol bottle of champagne, we’re gonna order room service, we’re gonna soak in that jacuzzi, and then I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress until you can’t see straight.”_

You giggled. Clay only talked dirty when he was especially happy, and you loved every moment of it.

The only problem was, deciding what to wear.

The satin negligee or the corset?

The matching bra and garter belt?

You heard the door to the hotel room click open, and Clay sauntered into the bedroom. He set the bottle of champagne on the nightstand, and you felt his lips smile against your skin as he kissed your shoulder.

“Whatcha doin?”

Coyly, you smiled up at him, trying to hide the blush in your cheeks. “I’m so proud of you Clay, I wanted to surprise you tonight with something new, but I don’t know what to wear.”

Clay hummed and leaned over you. Your breath hitched, feeling the heat from his body so close to yours. He took his time, delighting in the way you trembled with desire for him as he lazily flipped through your suitcase.

Finally he straightened, sucking his lower lip between his teeth as his blue-grey eyes bored into yours.

“Wear the lace one, baby.”

You paused for a beat, confused.

“I own nothing with lace.”

Clay’s fingers trailed down the line of buttons on the front of your dress, pushing past them so he could brush his fingers feather soft against your breast. His eyes flashed.

“Exactly.”

Clay drew his long fingers down the seam of your dress, popping the buttons off. His breath was warm against your skin as his lips hovered over yours. You leaned forward, meeting him in a sizzling kiss as you threaded your fingers through his shaggy hair. You moaned as he caught your lower lip between his teeth, and he laughed softly.

He pushed the dress from your shoulders, sucking in a deep breath as he took in the sight of you. Eyes dark with lust, he pulled you close, groaning as you ground your hip against his erection. His lips tugged up into a playful smirk as he gently guided you to the bed.

“I thought you wanted to order room service and soak in the tub?” You asked innocently, knowing Clay had only one thing on his mind right now.

“Later, baby.” Wet, open-mouthed kisses trailed down your chest and over your abdomen, headed south.

“Right now, I just want you.”


	2. The Way You Leave the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay x Plus Sized! Reader
> 
> Clay helps you see yourself the way he sees you--as a strong, beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mostly Fluff, Suggestions of Smut, some body image issues
> 
> This one shot was a request from Tumblr - “Character 100% being an ass man.” I chose Clay Appuzzo (again lol!)

Clay didn’t remember a single second of his bit that night. He’d never performed drunk or high, but if he did, that was how he imagined it would feel. Words were coming from his mouth, jokes were being told and punchlines delivered, the crowd was laughing, but all he could see was her.

Laughing at his jokes, a longneck in her hand and a pretty smile on her face. It was open and honest. It was a good smile.

He’d talked to her only once, right before her first time on the main stage at Goldie’s. She was funny, but she had been timid. Embarrassed about her full figure, afraid of being heckled by the mouth-breathers in the crowd. Afraid of people laughing at _her_ , and not at her jokes. The fear was choking her, stifling her natural talent and bleeding all through her routine.

And that’s all anyone ever saw.

Clay didn’t, though. He saw the potential, he saw the talent. Most of all, he saw _her._ He’d pulled her aside that night, narrowing his eyes as he placed a steady hand on her arm and spoke from the heart.

_“Real laughter…it’s cathartic. It’s the current that moves through an audience when some truth about who you are, about who they are is revealed. You gotta go out there and put those arms around that messy part of yourself and just…get your ass on that stage. Figure out what it is that you have to say, open a vein, and…fuckin’ say it.”_

She’d thanked him, shyly but thoughtfully. Then she climbed up on that stage and blew them all away. Clay had been so proud of her that night. She spread her wings, and oh, how she flew.

Self-deprecating humor, jokes that brought the audience to tears as they laughed along with her, pointing out the ugly little things that everyone hated about themselves and turning them into bright spots of humor.

She was magnificent, and Clay was utterly smitten with her.

She was poised, confident. She had them rolling in the aisles, and the applause was thunderous. She owned that crowd, just as she owned every single word and every single curve of her body. She was a force of nature.

She was beautiful. Oh, how he’d fantasized about her, undressing her and taking his time, worshiping every inch of creamy, flawless skin. He imagined how she’d feel, how she’d taste, the sweet little sounds she’d make.

Clay watched from the stage as she whispered to Goldie and turned to head back to the bar, and he felt himself flush as he watched the gentle sway of her rear.

_Sweetheart, I love it when you enter a room, but oh, to watch you leave it…_

Clay felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead that had absolutely nothing to do with the heat from the stage lights. He was burning up, and it was all he could do to finish out his routine and walk off stage, smiling and waving at the applause he was given.

“Hey.” He slid onto the barstool next to her, and he wasn’t sure if his heart was fluttering more from the rush of his turn on stage, or from his proximity to her.

“You were great tonight Clay—you killed ‘em up there.”

_Not half as well as you’re killin’ me, honey._

She bent to grab him a beer from behind the bar, and he sat back and admired the curve of her behind. Clay was one hundred percent an ass man. There was just something about a strong, sexy woman that could handle her curves. It drove him wild. And what he wouldn’t give to wrap his hands around that luscious, ripe ass of hers.

He thanked her as she handed him the beer. “You were pretty good yourself,” he said, saluting her with the bottle. She blushed, and he died a little inside. God, she was so pretty.

“I meant to thank you,” she said, “for what you said to me that night. I don’t think I even would have had the courage to get up there if it wasn’t for you.”

Clay frowned, sliding a little closer. “Sure you would’ve. It was always there, you just needed to realize it for yourself. You owned that crowd tonight. You’re a strong, beautiful woman, and everyone can see it.”

A shy, breathy laugh. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Clay’s stormy grey eyes flicked back and forth between hers. His palms were sweating. The sweet scent of her perfume surrounded him, making him dizzy.

“I think you’re stunning. And one funny lady.”

She leaned towards him. Her lips were inches from his. “You’re not laughing now.”

“No,” he said. “I’m not.”

Clay cupped her face in his hands, drawing her in for a kiss. She was everything he’d imagined she’d be, everything and more.

Clay wasn’t sure at what point they’d stood up, but he moaned as she pressed her body against his chest, pushing his back flush up against the wall. She nipped where his neck met his shoulder, and Clay shivered. His hands drifted down over her curves, and he filled his hands with the firm roundness of her ass as all his blood drained south.

She laughed softly, feeling how hot she was making him. Clay groaned as she pulled back, fixing him with a sultry look that promised that not only had she owned the stage that evening, but that by the end of the night she’d own him as well.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You want to take this back to my place?”

Clay ducked in to steal another kiss, then he leaned back smiling at her as he took her hand.

“Baby, you don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @constantwriter85


End file.
